


To start it all over again

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Legionnaire!Winn, Time Travel, mention of avalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Kara fights an Imp from the fifth dimension and gets a little careless during the fight. She's sent back to the day it all started.





	To start it all over again

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that's floated in my head for quite a while, I'm not quite sure where to go or what to do with it beyond this.

Kara is in the middle of fighting a strange man in downtown National City, the only thing making the fighting difficult is how rapidly the man can teleport between short distances. The blast he fires from his open palms don’t hurt at all, she’s been hit by six of them and there’s no effect. 

So when he fires the seventh, she doesn’t bother to dodge and just flies down to strike at him. The moment it touches her, however, the man snaps his fingers and her consciousness fade for just a moment. For a brief moment, the man’s voice takes a familiar tone as he begins to laugh: Mxyzptlk! 

Her consciousness returns rapidly and she’s in a set of black clothes instead of her Supersuit and she’s carrying a small bag that smells like food from Noonan’s. “Where am I ?” she hears a loud sound and looks up, a plane on fire is struggling in the skies above National City! 

One look with her X-Ray vision and an intense shock of fear strike her heart, the sheer cold terror. Alex is on the plane, Alex with  _ that haircut _ is on the plane. One look at her phone, she drops it and fly up immediately, to catch up with the plane. Questions would have to come later. 

Catching the plane is certainly easier than it was on her first flight out, she even avoid the bridge entirely. She remembers enough of her talk with Barry and Sara, to not let herself change too much, lest she ruin someone’s life in unexpected ways.

Alex comes at her apartment at the same time, speaking the same message about staying hidden and secret. Nothing is different so far. 

Even the next morning, the news are all over this mystery woman who saved the plane. She gets to CatCo that morning, keeping a lower profile than usual. Her heart squeezes when she notices Winn at his desk. “Oh, I wish you could already be the man you’ll become.” she takes a deep breath and invites him to the roof. 

That’s where things changes however. When Winn joins her on the roof, he’s decked out in a red and gold Legion suit and carries a suitcase with him. “Hey, you’re a lesbian!” 

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now!” Kara takes a step forward and hug him. “No, I’m still not!

“Bi then.” he chuckles “You know, Originally that’s where you disappear and no one ever hears from you again, right?” He steps back out of the hug. “Turns out, time traveling isn’t The Legion’s forte, I had to ask for help!” 

“Did Sara and the others help you out?” Kara wipes at her eyes, she grins at the Bi joke.

“Nope, because they’re under surveillance by people who would probably choose to let you stay locked in this loop.” He shrugs his shoulder. “I met a few interesting people in my time with the Legion.” 

“Sara’s a little rebel.” 

“Yeah but her wife is less so.” He chuckles

He gives Kara the suitcase. “It’s the pantsuit Lena made for you and I upgraded it with a few pieces of tech from the future. Little crystals imbedded into the weave that makes sunlight absorption a lot faster.” 

“So, how do I get back to my time?” 

“That’s the terrible part.” Winn winces. “I have no means of taking you or myself back anywhere, you’ll need to wait until Barry shows up.” He looks around just to make sure no one is listening in. “After that, it’s going to be possible for me to take you back to where you came from.”

“What? Why!?” Horror seep into Kara’s soul at the memories she’d have to relive to wait that long.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said Time Travel isn’t the Legion’s forte.” Winn explains. “The fact that we can do it is amazing, but it’s not nearly as precise as the Legends or well, my helper. I have limited time period from which I can travel, but, no limit to the location and time where I’m going.” 

“How does that even work?” Kara frowns at the strange complications.

“Honestly, It’s magic and I don’t really understand it. It’s something about metaphorical doors being open or closed.” Winn exhale. “I know we can change a few things though, if that’s any encouragement.” 

“As long as I can avoid Astra getting killed, I think I could go through the rest. Also, maybe avoid the red Kryptonite incident?” Kara says, running her fingers over the fabric of the suit. 

“Sounds like a lot of work, we better get started soon.” Winn smiles. “Let’s get back downstairs, Cat didn’t get any less scary.” 

“No she didn’t.” Kara shuts the suitcase and climbs the stairs down. 

  
  



End file.
